Come Back
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Yeah, so what I yelled at her to get out? She was the one nagging me all the time. I was tired of it. But, gah! Now that she is gone, I miss her real bad. I miss Kagome. I want her to come back.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of Story: **Come Back

**Summary:** Yeah, so what I yelled at her to get out? She was the one nagging me all the time. I was tired of it. But, gah! Now that she is gone, I miss her real bad. I miss Kagome. I want her to come back.

**Author's Note: **Do not nag me! This is just a one shot. Not a normal story. So pipe down! When I first heard this song **Come Back Song **by Darius Rucker, it just screamed Inuyasha and Kagome. So naturally, I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it. R&R

**Name of One Shot: **Come Back

…

"Inuyasha, can you please pick up your clothes from the bathroom floor?" Kagome asked, her hands on her hips, standing in front of me.

_Here we go again_, I thought.

"Kagome quit nagging me." I told her. She glared at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll get to it when I get to it."

Kagome huffed, walking away.

I woke up, staring at the ceiling.

_It was just a dream_, I thought. No, it couldn't have been a dream. That was they day I got into the worst fight with Kagome ever. That was the day I told her to get out. She had been nagging me to pick up my clothes and help her out around the house.

Feh. As if I didn't have enough on my hands all ready.

I got out of my king sized bed and made my way to the kitchen. Rain thudded on my windows. It started raining around four in the morning and wasn't supposed to stop until later this morning.

_Let's not burn the coffee again. _I thought, watching the coffee drip into the pot. Sadly, I did burn the coffee again. I didn't know it was even possible to burn coffee for the fifth time in a row.

"Damn it." I growled, dumping the coffee down the drain.

Kagome always made the coffee perfect.

She made everything perfect.

I sat on my couch and buried my head in my hands.

I didn't want to admit it but; I was a wreck. I couldn't do anything right. I burn the simplest things. Coffee and water. I didn't know I _could _burn coffee and water. My apartment was trashed. Trashed as if multiple tornados have been through it. Multiple times.

I am a mule's ass.

I wanted Kagome. I missed Kagome. I missed her laugh. I missed her smile. I missed my arms wrapped tightly around her at night when we were falling asleep. I loved smelling her wonderful Cherry Vanilla scent.

I'm the world's biggest fool for letting Kagome go. I don't know why I didn't help her around the house. It was just the matter of getting off my lazy ass and picking up the damn clothes. What _was _so hard about that?

Getting up, I wiped my eyes. I rarely cried. I only cried when I lost something. Or someone. I lost Kagome.

_Kagome, I really miss you, _I thought, falling on our bed and inhaling what remained of her Cherry Vanilla scent. It calmed me somewhat. Kagome always had the power to do that. Calm me.

Why did I let you go, Kagome? Why didn't I just do what you asked me? Why do I have to be a fool to let you go? I'm so freaking sorry. I need you so much.

"_Inuyasha, just please pick up your clothes. For me?" Kagome begged, looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Kami, Kagome. Just give me a break. I'm tired." I complained. I had just gotten home from a long day at work and I was beat. My ears hurt from all the shouting and screaming at my employees._

_It was hard for a half demon to get tired but Kagome had been nagging me day in and day out for a couple weeks now. I was sick of it._

"_Inuyasha, I just want you to pick up your clothes and put away your dishes." Kagome pleaded. "Is that so hard to do?"_

"_Can't you just do it, Kagome?" I grumbled, looking at her with a bored expression. I had no idea at his point that I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. "I'm tired of you nagging me all the time. You just end up doing it anyway."_

"_If you're so tired of me, then why don't I just leave and never come back?" Kagome yelled, glaring at me now. It never ceased to amaze me how Kagome could go from happy to angry in a second._

"_Go a head. I won't miss you." I growled and her eyes went glossy. This of course, _was_ a lie. I missed her from the moment when I realized she wasn't coming back._

"_Fine. I'm leaving. You're a mule's ass, Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome grabbed her purse and left, slamming the door shut behind her. _

"_Finally." I exclaimed, putting my feet on the coffee table._

I am a fool and a mule's ass. I wanted Kagome back. I would do anything to get her back. To her to forgive me, I would sing a song, describing how I feel and put it on the radio. Kagome was always listening to the radio. She always listened to the country station.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, bolting upright. I scrambled off the bed and scanned the room for a piece of paper.I didn't find one so I ran out into the living room and found some on the desk. It was stained with soda but I didn't care. It worked.

I began writing, the words coming so fast to me; I could barely get them down before I had to write the next word.

…

It took some time, but it was finally done. I had to pay the radio station lots of money to do this but it was worth it. I wanted Kagome back. I needed her.

Kagome was worth everything. I would give up every single yen I have for her.

"Hey, all you country listeners. I have new song for you. It's from one of our own Tokyo residents, Inuyasha Takahashi. Whose father own Takahashi Industries." The radio host said into the microphone. I wish he hadn't said the part about my fathers' company. "He is dedicating this song to Kagome Higurashi, if you're listening, with a message saying: I'm sorry."

I nervously listened as the music started.

_I woke up again this morning  
And wouldn't you know it... pouring rain  
I went and burned a pot of coffee  
And like that I poured it down the drain _

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
And letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my my bad, come back song _

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you  
__But now I'm saying I'm a fool  
You're on the feel good side of leaving  
And I'm the backside of a mule _

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
And letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my so sad come back song _

_And now I'm laying down without you  
In this king size empty bed  
And I wish I had my arms around you  
Now I'll just dream of you instead _

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
And letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my get back, come back _

_Hey, I didn't know I needed you so  
And letting you go and letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my my bad, come back song _

_Oh yeah yeah _

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you  
I said I wouldn't miss you girl, yeah _

_Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na _

_We all sang na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na, yeah _

_Come on now _

_This is my my bad, come back song _

…

A week went by without a word from Kagome. I was getting worried.

What if she didn't hear it? What if she _did _hear and never forgave me? GAH! What is she never wants to see my face again?

I paced my newly cleaned apartment, day after day. Before the song aired on the radio, I'd spent all day cleaning my entire apartment top to bottom just in case Kagome came rushing over after the song was done.

I promised myself that if she did come back, I would do anything she asks me and so much more. She wouldn't even have to lift a finger. I could do everything for her. I'd cook, clean; fold and pick up the clothes and wash them if needed.

I would do _anything._

…

Another week went by still without a word from Kagome. Record companies called and offered me deals but I turned them all down. I didn't want to sing for a living. What I did was just a one-time deal…maybe.

But, hell. I would sing everyday for Kagome if she wanted.

I didn't realize how much I needed her to live. I was lost without her. Letting her go was my worst mistake I ever made in my entire life.

I stopped mid-pace and looked at my door as someone knocked on it. I took a breath.

Cherry Vanilla.

I ran to the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges opening it.

"Kagome," I breathed, looking at her. Her long jet-black hair was up in a ponytail. Her chocolate eyes were filled with uncertainty. She was slightly frowning and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome replied softly. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." I said at once, opening the door and letting her in. I shut the door behind her and looked at her. I couldn't believe she was back. "Uh, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks." She said, sitting on the couch. I hesitantly sat next to her.

We sat in a strange silence for a while. Kagome's heart was pounding. I could her it plain as day. She was nervous about something. So was I.

"So, um…" I started. I couldn't stand this thick silence and tension anymore. "You wanted to talk?"

Kagome took a deep breath and looked me.

"I heard your song." She said simply.

"That's great." I replied, my heart pounding more in my ears. Or was it Kagome's heart? "Wh-wha-what did you t-think of it?"

"I loved it." Kagome said this so quietly I almost missed it.

"Good." I put my clawed hand over Kagome's and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm really sorry, Kagome. I didn't know what I was thinking that day. After you left, I realized I couldn't live with out you. I needed you.

"You were right. I am a fool and a mule's ass for letting you go. I don't know why I just didn't do what you asked me too. If you forgive me, I'll do anything you ask me. Hell, I'll even do _all _the house work for you if that's what you want." I gripped her small delicate hand in mine, putting all my feelings into it. "Just please forgive me and come back. I miss you."

Kagome smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome stammered. My heart was beating loud in my ears again. "I f-forgive you."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically and I split into a wide grin. I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her scent. Kami, I've this.

"Thank you, Kagome." I breathed, holding her tighter. I never waned to let her go now that I got her back.

I pressed my mouth against hers, savoring the taste of her lips.

Kagome came back and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her at my side.

The End!

Whew. That was long. I hope you people liked it. It would have been up soon but I got distracted by **BlackRosetheVampire**'s story **Repeating the Past.** You people should check it out. I can't stop reading it! It's so awesome! Hey, does anyone know a good song I could write a Sesshomaru/Rin story to? I don't want to write the stories I have in mind yet. Please?

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
